Sentidos
by Modo Desesperacion
Summary: Gamzee decide poner a prueba la sensibilidad de la piel de Tavros Gamtav Sexo explícito One-shot


Tu nombre es Tavros Nitram. Podrías decir que tu vida antes de conseguir a tu primer matesprit era una mierda; Y es que nadie puede culparte por eso, tu vida simplemente era aburrida. Solías ser susceptible a las burlas de Vriska, y también a las de los demás. Te encerrabas en casa, jugabas a las cartas todo el día, hablabas con tus amigos por Trollian, a veces tenías conversaciones profundas con Tinkerbull, invocabas a Rufio y finalmente ibas a dormir, no sin antes fantasear un poco con Pupa Pan.

Tu vida era **demasiado patética**.

Sin embargo, hubo alguien que visitaba constantemente tu colmena, Gamzee Makara. Él siempre te apoyó en todo, te hacía sentir amado aun cuando eran moirails. Te diste cuenta de que el realmente estaba rojo por ti cuando te besó apasionadamente ese día. Tú naturalmente correspondiste al beso. Al separarse para tomar aire, él te pidió que fueras su matesprit y tú aceptaste gustosamente. Actualmente son unos fantásticos matesprits. Seguro que a Karkat le daría envidia mirar todo lo que Gamzee te hace.

Ahora te encuentras en la colmena de tu querido matesprit. Has llegado sin avisar, en realidad ahora eres tu quien lo visita regularmente y por lo general no avisas tu llegada. Él está sentado en su pila de bocinas. Te acercas a él y te sientas a su lado.

-Tav, putísimo hermano- te dice

-Hey Gam

Él se acerca a tu cuello y comienza a besarlo suavemente mientras una de sus manos te acaricia el torso por debajo de tu camiseta. Un sonrojo color bronce cubre tus mejillas.

Antes de que puedas objetar cualquier cosa, Gamzee se posa encima de ti, sujetando tus muñecas y besándote salvajemente, introduciendo su lengua en tu boca.

-Te extrañe mucho hijo de puta – te dice separándose de tu boca y sonriendo

-Pero, nos uh, vimos ayer- le respondes divertido

-Tienes toda la jodida razón, Tav- dice y comienza a desvestirte rápidamente

-Uh, espera, Gamzee, ¿Qué estás, uh, haciendo?

-¿No es putísimamente obvio? Voy a intentar algo nuevo – afirma mientras continua besándote. Gamzee se detiene en seco al cabo de unos segundos, dejándote deseando más. Se levanta y le pierdes de vista. Te cubres los ojos con las manos porque te avergüenza un poco estar completamente desnudo, incluso si estas con Gamzee. Eres demasiado inseguro, pero estás seguro de que algún día tu autoestima mejorará.

Sientes unas manos sujetando tus muñecas de nuevo, retirándolas de tu cara. Gamzee toma una y la ata con una venda a uno de tus cuernos, repite el mismo proceso con la otra.

-Uh, Gamzee, ¿qué estás haciendo?- le miras expectante y algo nervioso. Él solo se limita a sonreír mientras te venda los ojos.

Ahora si estás indefenso, totalmente desnudo y con los ojos vendados. Tu piel se agudiza, sea lo sea que él vaya a hacerte, sabes que va a resultar placentero. Es genial tener un matesprit.

Sientes una respiración cerca de tu cuello que luego es reemplazada por una húmeda lengua que recorre tu cuello y parte de tu hombro. Comienzas a soltar leves gemidos. Sube hasta tu oído y susurra:

-Eres una putísima droga hermano, y tan jodidamente delicioso- te dice y tu comienzas a jadear ya que su lengua baja de nuevo por tu cuello, recorre tu clavícula y tu pecho y se detiene en tus pezones – Aún mejor que esa putísima mierda de tartas.

Gamzee mordisquea tus pezones suavemente y tu simplemente no puedes contenerte y sueltas un gemido en alto. En estos momentos ni siquiera te importa si Goatdad está fuera de la colmena observándolos desde la ventana. Vaya que te has convertido en un troll obsceno.

El altasangre continúa con su tarea en tus pezones, lamiéndolos y jugando con ellos. Sientes una de sus manos bajar por tu abdomen hasta llegar a tu entrepierna, la cual acaricia de arriba hacia abajo. Instintivamente intentas mover tus manos, pero no te es posible ya que tus muñecas están bien atadas a tus cuernos.

Sus labios bajan por tu abdomen suavemente hasta llegar a tu ombligo, introduce su lengua en él y continúa bajando hasta tu miembro el cual ha dejado de masajear hace unos segundos.

Él introduce tu apéndice en su boca, lamiendo y chupando con ímpetu. Tus gemidos se vuelven más sonoros y frecuentes. Los dedos de tus manos se retuercen involuntariamente a causa del placer y por el hecho de que no puedes moverlas a voluntad.

Al cabo de unos segundos, llegas a tu clímax y te corres en el interior de la boca de Gamzee. Sientes su lengua recorrer por última vez aquella parte tuya, posiblemente lamiendo los restos de tu semilla bronce. Al principio te parecía algo asqueroso, pero te encantaba y no podías negarte.

Sientes como tus piernas son levantadas, exponiendo tu entrada. Gamzee se acerca a ella y su lengua traza círculos a su alrededor. Esto te provoca gemidos aún más altos. De un momento a otro, introduce su lengua y tu continuas gimiendo y jadeando tanto como te es posible. Explora un poco más tu entrada y luego se aleja. Sabes que está preparado, y bueno, tú también lo estas.

Sientes la punta de su miembro rozar tu entrada, al poco tiempo se introduce lentamente dentro de ti, como si Gamzee no quisiera lastimarte.

El sangre-morada te toma por la cadera, arrastrándote más hacia el para entrar completamente en ti. Sale y repite el proceso, embistiéndote cada vez más fuerte.

-Ahh... Gam... Zee... Más... Ahh... Fuer...te- le suplicas entre gemidos y jadeos, ya que con cada embestida, toca ese punto especial dentro de ti que hace que te derritas y quieras más.

Escuchas su singular risa ante tu petición.

-Claro Tav, lo que un putísimo cabronazo como tú desee- te responde y como si fuera posible te embiste más duro. Enroscas tus piernas alrededor de su cintura, aumentando la fuerza.

Gamzee acerca su rostro al tuyo y te besa apasionadamente mientras comienza a masturbarte de nuevo. Piensas que a este punto vas a correrte mucho más rápido, pero te da igual y aun así te corres en un sonoro gemido. Tu esencia bronce cubre la mayor parte de tu abdomen y parcialmente el de Gamzee. Después de un par de embestidas más, él también se corre dentro de ti, llenándote de sustancia morada.

Una mano se acerca a tu rostro, acaricia tu mejilla y libera el vendaje de tus ojos. Lo primero que observas es un Gamzee, algo sonrojado y extasiado por la reciente actividad. Él comienza a salir de la misma manera que entro, lentamente. Desata tus muñecas y se tumba encima de ti. Tú mueves tus brazos y los colocas alrededor de su espalda formando un abrazo.

Cierras los ojos, dispuesto a dormir y antes de que caigas dormido la voz de Gamzee llega a tus oídos.

-Gracias por todo, Tav. Te amo, hijo de perra

-Yo también Gam, yo también

Y ambos caen profundamente dormidos.


End file.
